dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomai
| race = | birthplace = Planet Xeleri | birthday = May 30th | age = 18 | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = ??? lbs | profession = Freelance | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | affiliation = | family = Unknown | education = | marital status = Single | rank = | classification =Warrior | manga debut = | series debut = | movie debut = | english = | japanese = |transformations = Super Saiyan Misère |basic skills = |ultimate skills = Eagle Wings Eagle Cry |tblColour = black |textColour = white }} Tomai (人麻衣, Tomai), is a male hailing from Planet Xeleri. Born on an unnamed planet, Tomai was given away by his father as a peace offering to another race, which he had offended. Amongst the other species, Tomai was much more different than the rest, and was noted to be immensely powerful for his age. The other species, knowing that Tomai was much more than a simple child, and that Tomai had the potential to become one of the most powerful warriors on the planet. Thus, Tomai was trained in the martial art, soon becoming a master of the prestigious art. Soon, Tomai unlocked the form, and is currently residing on the Planet Earth, often found training in canyons. Appearance Personality Tomai is generally described as being power-hungry, constantly under the influence of his own aggression. This specific characteristic of Tomai is often his downfall, especially when he picks fights with those far out of his league. This aggression often makes him seen unapproachable at first, which is often true. Those that can manage to somehow befriend him, either by beating him in combat or by earning ha hard earned respect, find a true friend within Tomai, the man immensely loyal to those that he trusts. Tomai will go to any length to protect those that he cares about, even willing to risk his own life. Tomai embraces his aggression, knowing that it would be a key factor in obtaining future Super Saiyan transformations, especially Super Saiyan Rage, the form which he yearns to gain access to. He wishes to gain access to this form so he can eventually perfect it, him wanting to essentially evolve such a powerful form. Despite the aggression dwelling within Tomai having this advantage, it does have its own disadvantages. It often makes Tomai instigate fights with others, his aggression able to aggravate even the peacefullest of souls. This can lead to the man picking a fight with those far out of his skill level, which renders him defeated and even angrier after he loses. However, even that is somewhat beneficial, as Saiyan's have a tendency to increase in strength after near-death experiences, and is one of the reasons why Tomai is willing to fight all of those whom oppose him. Those that manage to miraculously befriend Tomai, always find a friend within him. When with one of his few comrades, Tomai becomes protective, calmer, and even loyaler than he usually is. Tomai has kept the location of his criminal friend, despite having been tortured for days, trying to get Tomai to convey the information to his torturers. Tomai was able to keep his mouth shut, despite the severity of the wounds inflicted. However, due to the multiple near-death experiences that Tomai experienced, his power increased drastically, and allowed Tomai to kill everyone that had held him captive. He adores his comrades, and they, in turn, adore him, due to his loyalty, protective nature, and his near complete abandonment of his aggression. Tomai is secretly filled to the brim with grief. Grief mainly focusing on how he lost his first love in a... TBA Background Abilities Quotes Trivia *The name, 'Tomai', is derived from 'Tomato'. *Tomai is known to enjoy Beer.